Jeon Inc 'Insurance'
by minve
Summary: Sebuah perusahaan mendunia tetapi memiliki aura yang langka. Karyawannya terlihat bahagia dan tak terlalu stress bahkan kata umpatan untuk atasannya termasuk langka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana yang tak dunia luar ketahui? VOTTOM. KOOKV/KOOKTAE. PWP. SMUT. R21
1. Prologue

"Menggunakan karyawanmu?"

Tawa remeh keluar dari belah bibir pengucap kalimat tersebut, menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah untuk melihat ke bawah meja dimana sebuah pipi bokong yang masih terbaluti oleh celana kain hitam tengah dalam keadaan menungging—memperkerjakan mulutnya untuk memberikan servis ke sebuah batang kejantanan dengan hinanya keluar dari rumahnya.

Sementara lelaki yang diajukan pertanyaan—sekaligus yang tengah diberi servis pada bagian vitalnya—hanya sibuk membaca kumpulan kertas sebagai kontrak dari kerja sama yang diajukan oleh lelaki si pengaju pertanyaan.

"Karena bukan terikat rasa cinta bagaimana jika aku menyicipinya?" tanya si lelaki yang bukan merupakan bagian dari perusahaan _Jeon_.

"Ambil saja."

Bahkan tanpa diberikan satu kata perintah pun si pemakai celana kain hitam itu mengeluarkan batang kejantanan dari mulutnya, menunjukkan belah bibir merah mudanya yang basah karena ilur dan juga _pre-cum_ dari kejantanan milik pimpinannya. Mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian keluar dari bawah meja untuk berjalan berhadapan dengan pimpinan perusahaan lain itu. Pandangannya sayu—menunjukkan wajah datar namun juga bergairah, penuh akan hawa nafsu ketika dua tangan pimpinan perusahaan itu menarik pinggangnya.

"Panggil aku, Tuan _Yugyeom_. Mengerti?"

Anggukan kecil penuh akan kepatuhan didapatkannya. Membawanya untuk duduk pada pangkuannya—saling berhadapan. Tangan kirinya masih setia merangkul pinggang si submisif sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai nakal menyentuh belah bokongnya. Merasakan lubang masuknya meski masih tertutupi oleh celana kain itu. Sedikit menekan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang itu menghasilkan rintihan nikmat dari lelaki di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya satu gedung ini memakainya? Dia tidak terlatih untuk menahan suaranya." Tanya _Tuan Yugyeom_ sekarang menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meremas pipi bokong itu.

" _Hya—ahn…"_

"Dia memiliki mulut untuk bersuara bukan untuk menahan suaranya." Balas si pemimpin perusahaan Jeon.

" _Harsh_." Ketus si pimpinan perusahaan lain itu, kembali menyalurkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki cantik yang tengah bergerak tak nyaman karena merasa geli. "Sudah terlalu biasa dikasari, _eh_? Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu sesuatu yang kasar namun _lembut_?"

 _Sesuatu yang kasar namun lembut?_ —si submisif hanya bisa menanyakan itu dalam kepalanya tetapi tatapan matanya mengambil peran mulutnya untuk berbicara meski hanya oleh sebuah tatapan.

"Benar. Sesuatu yang _kasar_ namun _lembut_."

Lelaki itu menyebutkan dua kata sifat yang saling berkebalikan—jadi apa maksud sebenarnya? Pikirannya langsung habis terbakar ketika kedua tangan _tuan Yugyeom_ merobek kemejanya—entah ini kemeja keberapanya—mengekspos dada berkulit _golden honeynya_ —mengejutkannya, _tanpa luka sedikit pun_ selain beberapa bercak merah pada daerah tengkuk. Malah jika dilihat baik-baik terdapat beberapa garis membentuk sebuah lingkaran seperti sebuah gigitan.

"T-tuan Yugyeom—maafkan—jangan lihat leherku. M-mata Anda akan—"

" _Hei. Hei._ Tidak apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu, bagiku ini malah terlihat erotis."

 _Ah—_ padahal itu hanyalah perkataan manis dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan sama seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pimpinannya. Mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti madu untuk membuainya, menjeratnya dalam toples madu _busuk_ seolah untuk kepuasan melihat rasa terkejut dan kekecewaan dari lawan mainnya.

 _Kedua pimpinan itu memang busuk sampai ke dalamnya._

" _Un—nh…"_

Merintih nikmat ketika lidah basah menjilat bekas luka gigitan dari entah siapa— _dia terlalu banyak melakukannya dengan bermacam-macam orang_. Rasanya sedikit ngilu tetapi juga nikmat karena bekas gigitan itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya jadi apa mungkin lukanya terbuka kembali?

 _Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan kasar namun lembut?_

Seluruh tubuhnya merasa geli—geli yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan titik jenuh manusia, padahal _saat itu_ dia ingin untuk dikasari sampai menggigitnya pun akan diterimanya tetapi sekarang dia malah ingin setidaknya diperlakukan dengan _lembut_.

Ini menggemaskan sekali padahal pada matanya Tuan Yugyeom memiliki penampilan yang sedikit terlihat lebih _nakal_ dibandingkan pimpinannya tapi malah memperlakukannya lebih lembut. Matanya tertutup setengah, mengucapkan nama lelaki di atasnya berhubung sekarang posisinya telentang di atas meja rapat.

" _Tuan Yugyeom… Gunakan aku…"_

Permohonan itu mengundang lirikan tajam dari si pimpinan Jeon dan tak disadari baik oleh si Yugyeom maupun budak seksnya. Berpura-pura tak merasakan apapun, melanjutkan kegiatan membaca kontraknya.

"Dengan senang hati. Mari buat pimpinanmu merasa terkalahkan."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Ini anggep aja buat debut smut collection yang melebihi 1,5k kata dalam satu partnya. Ini masih prologuenya doang ya~ jangan bunuh aku karena pakenya Yugyeom, awalnya mau pake Minjae tapi baru inget nanti Minjae muncul sebagai orang lain, toh ini maksudnya kan Yugyeom kenalan si pimpinan perusahaan Jeon ini bukan kenalan si submisif ini~ biar kesan ngegunainnya lebih kerasa/?

Buat kalian—yang suka manggil master sekarang panggilnya Ve! Awas aja ya kalo ada yang masih manggilnya masternim, langsung digodain sampai ga tahan nih/?


	2. Part 1

Perusahaan Jeon merupakan perusahaan yang cukup terkenal sebagai perusahaan yang sangat kaya dan memiliki banyak hubungan kerja sama bahkan dengan perusahaan negara lain. Secara publik terutama di pandangan mata perempuan perusahaan ini cukup terkenal karena pemimpin perusahaan ini lucunya merupakan pria yang termasuk cukup muda. Maksudnya, biasanya kebanyakan pemimpin perusahaan merupakan pria yang setidaknya berada di umur tiga puluh tahun-an tetapi pemimpin ini baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

Dan secara keseluruhan perusahaan ini anehnya tidak seperti ada yang dibayangan banyak orang. Pemimpin perusahaan tak pernah membudakkan para karyawannya bahkan akan dengan senang hati memberikan izin jika memang mereka akan pensiun meskipun umur mereka sebenarnya belum memenuhi ketentuan untuk pensiun. Meskipun pemimpin ini cukup dingin dan misterius berhubung jarang berhubungan langsung karena selalu memiliki tangan kanan sebagai jembatan informasi pekerjaan antara karyawan dan dirinya.

Semua karyawan terlihat senang dan hampir tidak terlihat sedikit pun merasa depresi. Itu sebenarnya karena sebuah _asuransi_. Asuransi yang bukan dalam bentuk kertas melainkan dalam bentuk manusia. Manusia yang benar seorang manusia bukan merupakan manusia jadi-jadian dengan nama _Kim Taehyung—_ seorang karyawan yang cukup baru tapi telah menjadi asuransi perusahaan ini.

Oh tentu saja—ini bukanlah asuransi yang secara publik tahu. Tapi memang hanya diketahui jika ada salah satu kenalan orang di luar merupakan karyawan perusahaan Jeon.

Ironisnya Taehyung ini datang untuk menjadi karyawan sebenarnya, mengerjakan dokumen dan lain sebagainya tapi kedudukannya menjadi karyawan yang dipakai oleh karyawan lain dalam kamar mandi—membiarkan tubuhnya dipakai sesuka hati oleh karyawan terutama karyawan lelaki.

" _Min—jae ah… B-butt plugnya…"_

Karena tak ada hari tanpa rektumnya diisi oleh cairan sperma dan meskipun pimpinannya tak memarahinya tapi dia pun tak menyukai ketika bagian belakang celananya basah dan lengket.

 _Kalian berpikir—pimpinannya mengetahuinya?_

 _Justru—_

 _Pimpinannya-lah yang membuatnya teradiksi terhadap hubungan tubuh ini. Setelah malam itu dimana dia mendapatkan malam terkotor, ternikmat dan terlangka dipenuhi oleh seks tanpa menyentuh dan menyentuh. Kehabisan oksigen, seluruh tubuhnya lengket oleh cairan sperma dan merendahkannya dengan cara yang tak pernah dilihatnya dalam semua video biru bahkan jika itu adalah dari Jepang dimana dunia tahu—merekalah sumber banyak kink di dunia._

 _Dan pimpinannya selalu memberikannya kepada pimpinan perusahaan lain jika pimpinan perusaah lain ragu untuk menyetujui ajuan kerja sama dari pimpinan perusahaan Jeon._ _Inilah mengapa keberadaan dirinya dianggap asuransi kebahagiaan karena memang pada faktanya dia membawa kebahagiaan ke satu gedung itu._

.

.

Betapa bahagianya dia ketika mendapatkan berita bahwa dia diterima oleh perusahaan Jeon sebagai karyawan—awalnya dia ingin menjadi asisten tapi mengingat bahwa itu adalah perusahaan besar pasti pekerjaannya akan menumpuk dalam hari pertamanya—sebaiknya dia menjadi karyawan saja, setidaknya bisa bermalas-malasan ketika memang sedang tidak sibuk.

Perusaah Jeon memang termasuk perusahaan kelas atas sampai meskipun tak berhubungan langsung karyawannya harus bisa berbahasa asing termasuk lancar dalam percakapan tidak hanya untuk mengerjakan laporan atau kerjaan. Bahkan _name tag_ -nya terlihat sangat keren—sekarang melingkar dengan rapi di bawah kerah kemeja putihnya. Sekarang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya setelah beberapa bulan berada disana.

Semua karyawannya sangat ramah dan baik hati bahkan jika itu bukanlah karyawan di lantai dimana Taehyung bekerja. Terkadang kala bahkan yang bekerja di divisi lain dan jauh lebih tua bertemu dengannya untuk membelikan makan siang berhubung Taehyung memiliki sifat sulit bangun sehingga sering lupa membuat bekal makan siang meskipun sebenarnya makan siang yang dibawanya merupakan makanan dari _minimarket_.

Dari semua pengalaman yang didapatkannya apalagi dari mereka yang bekerja di divisi yang sama dia tak pernah membayangkan sekalipun dibalik sikap ramah mereka— _pada malam itu ketika hampir rata-rata karyawan telah pulang ke rumahnya._

Tak pernah membayangkan sedetik pun dia akan menghisap batang kejantanan yang juga dimilikinya dari rekan di divisi yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak pelan pada dua kejantanan di sampingnya sementara bokong dan pahanya diremas gemas oleh beberapa pasang tangan menghasilkan yang awalnya erangan tak suka berubah menjadi lenguhan—bereaksi penuh terhadap semua sentuhan.

"Whoah, Taehyung. Sudah berpengalaman? Ini bukan mulut amatiran lho!" ujar salah satu rekannya menyandang nama Hoseok.

Tapi Taehyung hanya bisu, melanjutkan kegiatan menghisapnya yang iramanya mulai hancur setelah sepasang tangan mencubit puttingnya dan memainkan sejenak kepemilikannya yang telah keras, basah oleh _pre-cum_ sendiri. Harus mengakui sudah lama tak mendapatkan belaian sejak sebelum menjadi karyawan perusahaan ini karena terlalu sibuk mencari pekerjaan.

Tapi sungguh aneh mereka melakukannya di kantor mereka sendiri—mungkin memang hampir semua lantai gelap gulit menandakan tak ada siapapun disana tapi—

 _Dan sekarang pikiran logis datang? Kau serius, Kim Taehyung?_ —lelaki paling muda itu menggeleng pelan mengatakan tidak untuk pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

 _Padahal sebelumnya kau sama sekali tak memikirkan logika apapun hanya mementingkan penis_ —

Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin membantah suara entah darimana yang didengarnya tapi niatan itu tergeser jauh ke samping ketika tangan entah milik siapa menarik pinggangnya untuk menungging apalagi celananya sudah entah kemana membuat jalur masuknya berkedut antara tak nyaman dan _tak sabar menanti selanjutnya_. Hampir tersedak ketika bermacam pasang tangan menyentuh kulit bokongnya secara langsung bahkan ada yang jahil menyentuh daerah diantara belahan bokong tersebut.

"Hei…"

Suara keluhan itu menyita perhatiannya untuk melihat sekarang kejantanan yang diberi servis oleh tangan kanannya mundur ke belakang dan berganti oleh tangan yang memegangnya, perlahan menuntunnya ke daerah bokongnya sendiri. Meskipun begitu tetap saja mulut dan tangan kirinya dipakai untuk membelai dua kejantanan itu.

" _Hmnh—"_

Baru saja akan melayangkan kalimat protes sudah ada suara lain yang memotongnya.

"Tentu kau bisa melakukan _blowjob_ sebagus itu maka kau bisa melakukan _fingering_ terhadap diri sendiri dengan _bagus_ bukan?"

 _Darimana pernyataan itu bisa datang?_

Taehyung tak pernah melakukan _fingering_ seumur hidup, dia sering berpikir untuk memasukkan jari tetapi secara keseluruhan dia tak pernah melakukannya. _Mungkin_ —sedikit mengelusnya untuk merangsang nafsu lebih tapi dia _tak pernah—sekalipun_ —memasukkannya ke dalam meskipun itu hanya satu cm.

Gelengan lemah berusaha dilakukannya mengundang tatapan sedikit tak suka dari banyak lelaki yang tengah mengelilinginya. Salah seorang dari mereka memegang paksa pergelangan tangan Taehyung agar tetap di tempatnya dan sedikit mendekatkan dengan jalur masuk lubangnya. Kekuatan pemuda itu tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan rekan kerjanya dan dia tak berani untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan jarinya agar tidak sedikit pun menyentuh jalur masuk rektumnya.

"Ayo, kenapa kau memberontak sekarang!?"

 _Karena konsep memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam rektumnya itu aneh_ —sayang ia tak bisa mengatakannya berhubung mulutnya tersumpal oleh batang kejantanan.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya atas keinginan sendiri, kita akan memaksamu untuk _ingin_ melakukannya."

Tangan kekar nan kuat itu sekarang menarik keluar jari Taehyung agar tidak bersembunyi dan memaksakannya untuk masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Ketika ujung jari telunjuknya bertemu dengan lingkaran merah muda tersebut tubuhnya langsung merespon dengan bergidik juga mengeluarkan erangan tertahan—ditambah cincin merah muda itu langsung berkedut tak nyaman mengundang tatapan lapar dari para lelaki itu. Memikirkan bagaimana cincin itu akan semakin melebar setelah menerima kejantanan mereka—

 _Bayangan yang sangat erotis._

" _H—ngh!"_

Hanya jari telunjuknya yang masuk— _untuk saat ini_ —dan rasanya— _rasanya_ —

 _Otot rektumnya mengapit kuat jarinya meskipun terdapat setitik rasa sakit._ _Rasa geli juga sedikit terasa tetapi rasa nikmat lebih mendominasinya._

" _Ahn!"_

Desahan terkejut meluncur keluar dari belah bibirnya ketika dirasanya jari telunjuk di dalamnya mulai bergetar entah karena takut atau memang ingin lebih. Otot rektumnya benar-benar sensitif karena dia sendiri tak pernah memasukkan benda apapun dengan kata lain— _perawan_ _sampai_ _ **jarinya**_ _sendiri pun tak pernah masuk ke dalam._

 _Kehilangan keperawanan rektumnya dalam kegiatan selayaknya gangbang seperti ini—_

Perlahan namun pasti dua jari lainnya menemani keberadaan jari telunjuk dalam liang panas itu, langsung bereaksi penuh akan keberadaan yang semakin melebar dan terasa sungguh asing. Dari yang dilihat oleh para pria yang mengelilinginya rektum merah muda itu berkedut antara _tak nyaman_ dan _nikmat_ —menambahkan keinginan untuk segera mencari tahu seketat apa lubang itu sebenarnya.

" _N—aahn?!"_

Sepertinya salah satu jari atau mungkin ketiga jarinya itu tak sengaja menyenggol titik manisnya sendiri dan secara mengingat bahwa rektumnya itu merupakan _perawan_ berarti itu adalah pertama kalinya titik manisnya tersentuh. Para pria itu menyeringai lebar menyadari bahwa sekarang—

 _Pemuda itu tidak akan dapat puas lagi tanpa titik manisnya disentuh. Dia akan selalu tertagih untuk memasukkan sesuatu—_ _ **apapun yang terjadi.**_

Kepalanya mulai terbuai dengan rasa dari _pertama kalinya_ titik manisnya tersentuh sampai sekarang tanpa bantuan dari lelaki yang seharusnya menuntunnya untuk melakukan kegiatan mengeluar-masukkan sekarang hanya tertakjub melihat bagaimana tangan itu bergerak perlahan untuk membuat jarinya perlahan keluar dan masuk. Berbagai macam pasang mata terkesima melihat rektum merah muda itu bereaksi akan gerakan jarinya sendiri.

 _Bagaimana ia melebar ketika bagian bawah jarinya mulai ikut masuk._

 _Kemudian menyempit kembali saat hanya ujung jarinya yang masuk._

 _Terlihat begitu panas dan—_

 _ **Basah.**_

"Berikan dia sesuatu untuk mengisi mulutnya."

Perintah atau permintaan salah seorang dari mereka membuat beberapa orang langsung berlomba untuk mengisinya tetapi hanya berselang beberapa menit menyadari ada satu yang masih belum mengeluarkannya sedikit pun sehingga memutuskan bahwa lelaki itu layak untuk menguasai mulut Taehyung _toh sebenarnya ini hanya untuk menarik keluar perasaan merasa terpenuhi di belakang tanpa dipenuhi sebenarnya._

Perlahan menarik dagu lelaki paling muda itu untuk menghadap ke atas dan memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam belah bibir itu memberi perintah secara bisu untuk membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk menerima sebuah kejantanan di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Mereka ingin memeriksa apa kemampuan berimajinasi dan _untuk terlalu masuk ke dalam kenikmatannya_ tinggi dengan memenuhi mulutnya dengan kejantanannya dan rektumnya dipenuhi oleh jarinya sendiri.

 _Nah, pertanyaannya?_

 _Apakah dia bisa membayangkan bahwa yang ada di dalam rektumnya merupakan kejantanan?_

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Part 2

Pada kenyataannya, semenjak Taehyung ikut masuk ke dalam barisan karyawan dalam perusahaan Jeon itu banyak pegawai baik muda atau tua—apalagi untuk yang telah memiliki umur tak muda dan mulai sedikit bosan dengan servis yang diberikan oleh pasangan hidup mereka akan _bohong_ jika mereka mengatakan tak mendapatkan bahan untuk _cuci mata_ dari Taehyung. Pemuda itu sering bertingkah terlalu imut untuk umurnya yang sudah 25 tahun tetapi karena wajahnya pun yang tergolong imut membuatnya cocok saja bahkan ada beberapa yang tak percaya bahwa dia telah berumur 25 tahun seperti sekretaris pribadi pemimpin perusahaan ketika mensortir _file_ orang yang mendaftar.

Oleh karena itu mereka mendapatkan potensi penuh bahan _cuci mata_ dengan melihat pemuda cantik itu melakukan _fingering_ kepada diri sendiri sembari menjilat batang kejantanan bagaikan es krim _batang_.

Menikmati setiap _tetes_ dari lelehan batang tersebut meskipun itu sebenarnya hanyalah salivanya namun telah bercampur dengan rasa alami dari batang itu sehingga seolah menjadi suatu rasa yang berbeda. Sedangkan _mulut atasnya_ sibuk dengan kejantanan itu, _mulut bawahnya_ sibuk dengan ketiga jari yang tengah memberikan kepuasan dari mereasa terpenuhi.

Setiap kali titik prostatnya menyapa jarinya tetes _pre-cum_ pada kepemilikannya meluncur turun, mengotori lantai divisi tersebut. Suara basah dari tiga jari yang keluar masuk dalam rektumnya sendiri dan suara hisapan hina menggugah nafsu birahi mereka, hampir mencapai orgasme setiap kali bokong berisi itu bergerak melingkar seolah mencari tambahan friksi dari jarinya. Lingkar merah muda itu _akan terlihat indah jika melingkari hal lain selain jarinya._

"Hei. Ayo masukkan—"

Taehyung tak memiliki ruang untuk berkonsentrasi mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh para pria itu berhubung batang kejantanan dalam mulutnya telah berganti lagi karena yang sebelumnya hampir klimaks dalam mulutnya. Berhubung mereka tak boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam rongga mulutnya— _entah kenapa_.

Tetapi yang ia tahu adalah ketiga jari dalam rektumnya dipaksa untuk keluar membuatnya terasa sangat _kosong_ —meringis manja meminta agar kembali merasakan rasa _terpenuhi_ sebelumnya. _Rasanya begitu benar, tepat—seolah tak ada hal salah dalamnya atau mungkin itu hanya dalam pikirannya?_

"Jangan ada yang mengganggu mulutnya untuk sekarang."

Batang pada mulutnya keluar begitu saja dengan mendengar perkataan rekannya, membiarkan mulut itu sekarang bernasib sama dengan rektumnya— _kosong_ — _ **untuk tak lama**_ _._ Perlahan jari telunjuk mulai merambat mendekati jalur masuk belakangnya, hampir saja menampar pemilik telunjuk tersebut sebelum kedua tangannya digenggam dengan erat agar tidak memberontak.

" _A-ahngh! Ti—dakh… J-jangan—"_

Pemberontakannya langsung berhenti ketika jari telunjuk salah satu pria itu masuk dan tentunya otot rektumnya langsung mengapit dan merasa sangat _aneh_ karena tekstur kulit yang berbeda dari jarinya sendiri. Ketika jarinya sendiri sedikit lebih lembut karena kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan perawatan kulit tangan, jari telunjuk di dalamnya sedikit lebih kasar dan _tulangnya dapat terasa._

" _Angh…"_

Mendesah setiap kali _jari lain_ masuk ke dalam, berpikir bahwa itu adalah jari dari tangan yang sama tetapi ketika melihat ke belakang apa yang dilihatnya langsung membuat tubuhnya menjadi _lebih sensitif_ —tanpa sadar langsung mengetatkan rektumnya.

 _Ada tiga tangan di belakangnya—yang salah satu jarinya masuk ke dalamnya. Berada pada sisi kanan, kiri dan bawah lubangnya._

" _Ah—!"_

Lutut kanannya menendang udara kosong ketika jari tengah pemilik tangan pada sisi bawah jalur masuknya memijat testis yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan—tak terlihat terlalu elastis dan terlihat seperti _jelly_ melainkan malah terlihat cukup _kencang_ dan benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana ketika bergerak seperti orang gila saat menerima kejantanan.

Setiap kali ia tak sadar menggerakkan pinggangnya malah semakin masuk ke dalam jari dalam rektumnya dan itu malah semakin merangsang keinginan untuk klimaks, semakin membuatnya malah ingin mendesah keras agar seluruh sudut gedung dapat mendengar desahan hinanya. Memperdengarkan bagaimana nikmatnya karena sampai malam ini lubangnya masih merupakan _perawan_ sampai akhirnya dimasuki oleh bermacam-macam jari.

"Bagaimana jika dua jari?" tanya salah satu dari—tentunya yang tengah memasukkan jarinya, "Dengan begitu akan ada _enam jari_ di dalammu."

 _Enam jari_.

 _Itu bukanlah jumlah jari pada satu tangan manusia. Taehyung menginginkannya—enam jari itu—_

" _Y-ya…"_

Jari tengah ketiga tangan itu memaksa masuk ke dalam rektum tersebut. Rasanya sungguh penuh—tentu saja karena terdapat enam jari di dalamnya dan itu merupakan jari pria dewasa. Mungkin benar jarinya sendiri terlihat cukup panjang untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 25 tahun tetapi itu hanyalah turunan dari ayahnya ditambah ia tak pernah membiarkan rektumnya sendiri _memakan_ jarinya sendiri.

Perlahan—pinggang Taehyung mulai bergerak maju-mundur, menenggelamkan keenam jari tersebut ke dalam rektumnya kemudian membawanya kembali ke _permukaan_. Bibir plumnya yang awalnya digigit keras dibiarkan membuka bebas, membebaskan semua suara _paling hina dalam hidupnya_ , memanjakan gendang telinga para pria yang mengelilinginya itu. Gerakan maju-mundur pelan itu berubah menjadi semakin putus asa. Setiap kali ia mencapai titik terdalamnya ia malah menginginkan keenam jari itu untuk semakin masuk ke dalam, mendobrak dinding _titik terdalamnya_.

" _Anh! Ahh!"_

Semakin keras gerakan pinggangnya semakin keras suara yang dikeluarkannya. Kepalanya hanya terfokus kepada menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, tidak kurang maupun lebih. Hanya menginginkan agar ada sesuatu yang memasuki dan mengisinya.

 _Krek!_

Tetiba dengan sangat tetiba suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan mereka semua—kecuali Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan kenikmatan pribadinya—tentunya mereka terkejut karena seharusnya tidak ada yang masih berada di kantor. _**Selain—**_

 _ **Direktur mereka.**_

Suara sepatunya pun telah mereka sangat kenal, itu jelas dimiliki oleh direktur mereka. Ketiga lelaki yang tengah memasukkan jari ke dalam rektum karyawan paling muda itu seketika menjadi panik, segera mengeluarkan jari mereka hendak membereskan semua kekacauan ini namun semuanya terlalu terlambat. Langkah kaki yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi menakutkan itu semakin mendekat dan bayangan dari pencahayaan lampu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Bahkan belum berdiri dengan kakinya, surai hitam dan tangan kanannya yang lebih berada di depan dengan jam tangan mahal untuk menjaga imejnya itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

Kepalanya sudah cukup pening dengan mendengar ocehan direktur perusahaan lain yang bisa berkata seenaknya hanya karena memiliki umur yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin perusahaan di bawah kuasanya itu memang mendunia tetapi berhubung usianya termasuk muda bagaimanapun ia tetap harus bersikap hormat kepada direktur perusahaan lain karena budayanya mengatakan hukum seperti itu. Niatnya ia hanya kembali ke kantornya sejenak untuk melepaskan penat dengan meminum sedikit anggur merah sambil menatap kota Seoul dari atas ditambah pasti karyawannya telah pulang ke rumah selarut ini.

Namun yang didapatkannya setelah naik ke lantai atas menggunakan elevator kemudian ketika membuka pintu menuju ruangan bagian divisi _marketing_ mendengar suara nista seperti desahan yang bukan berasal dari _speaker_ benar-benar murni keluar dari bibir seseorang. Ditambah sekarang ia melihat pipi bokong montok dengan lingkaran merah muda basah seperti baru dimasuki oleh sesuatu milik karyawan terbarunya. Belum lagi kejantanan _cukup_ besar namun terlihat menggiurkan itu menggantung diantara kedua pahanya.

 _Apakah beliau marah? Oh tidak. Ia hanya terkejut._

Maksudnya—selama ini ia memang tertarik dengan penampilan karyawan itu. Tubuhnya terlalu ramping untuk menjadi lelaki dan ketika melihat profilnya pun ternyata berbeda dua tahun dengannya sungguh membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Karena Taehyung secara penampilan terlihat seperti baru menginjak umur dua puluh tahun tetapi ternyata kenyataannya berkata lain. Dan ia akan berdusta jika kadang ketika berpapasan di lorong sedikit melirik pinggul karyawannya itu meski masih tertutupi oleh celana kain tapi bukan berarti dia sampai menggunakan penampilan bawahannya sebagai bahan pelampiasan seksual namun sepertinya setelah melihat ini bahan utamanya adalah Taehyung.

Atau malah—

Melangkah semakin dekat, karyawan lain langsung mundur untuk menyediakan ruang agar tidak mengganggu direkturnya, berjongkok di belakang si _bahan mainan_ kemudian menyentuh pipi bokong itu. _Ah—padat dan kenyalnya sangat pas untuk tangannya._ _**Jungkook**_ _harus memiliki bokong ini untuk malam ini. Karyawannya itu akan menjadi miliknya._

" _Akh!?"_

Taehyung memekik kesakitan ketika kepala belakangnya ditarik dengan keras. Kulitnya menjadi panas karena rasa sakit ditambah karena akar rambutnya masih berusaha untuk tidak terlepas seiring dengan rambutnya dijambak tanpa ampun oleh Jungkook yang sekarang seolah menjadi serigala diantara kumpulan anjing—membuat anjing lainnya hanya dapat mundur ke belakang karena tak ingin terluka dari taring berbahayanya. Ketika matanya berguling ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang telah menjambaknya. Oh betapa menggemaskannya mata itu membulat kaget dan bibirnya langsung bergetar.

" _S-sajangnim…"_ bibir Taehyung bergetar ketakutan, meskipun mengetahui bahwa dirinya disini merupakan korban.

"Maaf—kan aku… Tolong—jangan… A-aku akan membersihkannya…" lanjut Taehyung memohon.

" _Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Taehyung-ssi?"_

Perkataan itu—bukan, mereka semua terkejut mendengar akhirnya direkturnya berbicara. Mungkin dikarenakan mereka hanya mendengarnya beberapa membuatnya saat mendengarnya berbicara adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa meskipun itu adalah hal ternormal seperti mengapa air itu cair. Taehyung terutama semakin membatu, tak tahu apakah ia tidak akan dimaafkan sehingga permintaan maafnya tak diterima?

" _Aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak marah."_ Jungkook seolah membaca ekspresi terkejut Taehyung, _"Tapi daripada kau membersihkannya, bagaimana jika kita mengotorinya sepuasnya?"_

Si karyawan masih terdiam, tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan direkturnya. Sebelum sempat bertanya Jungkook telah kembali berbicara,

" _Aku selalu tertarik denganmu, Taehyung-ssi. Rupamu itu telah menarik perhatianku bahkan ketika melakukan wawancara. Wajahmu."_

Bola mata hitam itu bergulir untuk menatapi wajah Taehyung yang telah kacau oleh air liur dan keringat dan sebagai bumbu pelengkap merasakan rasa sakit dari jambakan yang sedaritadi belum dilepaskan.

" _Dadamu."_

Turun untuk menatap dadanya.

" _Pinggang dan pinggulmu."_

Berlanjut untuk menatap pinggul yang menghasilkan efek seolah memiliki lekukan seperti perempuannya.

" _Bokongmu—"_

 _ **Plak!**_

Tangan kanan Jungkook melepaskan diri dari bokong Taehyung sejenak kemudian menampar sampai suara kulit bertemu dengan kulit bergema dalam ruangan _kosong_ itu. Karyawan lainnya hanya meringis dengan bagaimana pasti Taehyung merasa sakit sekali apalagi direkturnya ini dikenal memiliki otot asli tanpa narkoba berarti kekuatannya itu asli dan andai digunakan untuk meninju mungkin wajah mereka akan bersatu dengan otak.

" _Ng—aah!"_

" _ **Suaramu."**_

Para _anjing_ bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir itu. Dikeluarkan melalui tenggorokannya dengan _nafsu_ yang amat kental. Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti _serigala_ —bahkan mungkin _pemimpin para serigala_ sampai salah satu _anjing_ yang termasuk lebih _dominan_ hanya bisa diam disana, membeku meskipun hanya tubuhnya. Kedua tangan _serigala_ itu mengelus bongkahan kenyal itu kembali, seolah memberikan perhatian penuh akan kasih sayang meski dirinya sendiri yang membuat Taehyung merasa kesakitan. Matanya selalu setia memperhatikan lingkaran merah muda itu. Bagaimana sekilas bergerak ke samping karena efek gerakan pada daerah sekitarnya.

Dengan lihai ia mengelus pipi bokongnya kemudian menyentuh lingkaran merah muda sensitif Taehyung. Hatinya semakin puas melihat reaksi kecil dari tubuh ramping _mangsanya_ sekarang.

"Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan memberikan kepuasan. Bagaimana jika aku membuktikannya kepadamu dan membiarkan tubuhmu sendiri yang menentukan untuk _percaya kata-kataku atau tidak?_ _Tapi tentu, kau tidak bisa menolak._ "

Mengatakan itu Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari pipi bokong Taehyung, _"Kemarilah, Taehyung-ssi. Aku akan memberikanmu kepuasan yang bahkan tidak bisa didapatkan di sex club termahal di dunia. Kau bisa bersuara—mendesah sekeras apapun atau mungkin lebih baik jangan menahan suaramu."_

" _Aku ingin mendengar dan melihat semua darimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Teaser Next Part:**_

" _Tes ulang mengenai kemampuan berkonsentrasimu."_

" _Mari kita lihat perkembangan pengetahuan Bahasa Inggrismu, Taehyung-ssi."_

" _D-di… Atas meja…"_

" _Nilaimu untuk sekarang 90, tapi kuharap kau masih akan mengembangkan kemampuan bahasamu karena pada dasarnya ini adalah perusahaan mendunia. Akan memalukan salah seorang bawahanku tidak bisa berbincang menggunakan bahasa asing."_


End file.
